


Captain Dobey, You're Dead

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Captain Dobey and his family are in jeopardy as an escaped felon plots revenge against them.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Captain Dobey, You're Dead

CAPTAIN DOBEY, YOU'RE DEAD

Season 1, Episode 11

Written by: Michael Fisher

Directed by: Michael Schultz

Created by: William Blinn

Summary: Captain Dobey and his family are in jeopardy as an escaped felon plots revenge against them.

Cast:

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch'utchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear (credit only)

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

William Watson ... Leo Moon

Lynn Hamilton ... Edith Dobey

William Traylor ... Norris (as Bill Traylor)

Kurt Grayson ... Marty Pommier

Lester Rawlins ... C.J. Woodfield

Taaffe O'Connell ... Lola Brenner

Lee McLaughlin ... Frisco Fats

Marla Adams ... Sheila

Michael Durrell ... Fry

Michael MacRae ... Airplane Mechanic

Robin Raymond ... Ethel

Claire Touchstone ... Rosie Dobey

Eric Suter ... Cal Dobey (as Eric Sutter)

Marty Davis ... Doyle

Duncan McLeod ... Crenshaw

**Exterior - Day - Federal Penitentiary**

NORRIS: Open it up.

MOON: Come on, hurry up. Come on. Come on. Come on.

NORRIS: Relax, Moon. We'll be at the airfield in five minutes.

MOON: After four years, I'm not relaxing. I'll relax when the man who put me in there is dead. Go, go.

**Interior - Day - Police Precinct**

STARSKY: Why don't you just admit it? You're ticked off because of what happened last night.

HUTCH: No, I'm not. Starsky, what was the color of that car, the second car in that smashup. Was it red or orange?

STARSKY: Neither. It was flamingo.

HUTCH: Flamingo?

STARSKY: Yeah. My mother had a 47' Studebaker. It was the same color.

HUTCH: No kidding.

STARSKY: No. You sure it had nothing to do with last night?

HUTCH: Yeah, I'm sure. I've been meaning to give that to you for some time now.

STARSKY: "Madam Olga's Self-help Program to Become Right-handed?"

HUTCH: Starsky, if your best friend can't tell you, who can? Sooner or later you've got to realize that this whole world was designed for right-handed people. You're just out of step.

STARSKY: I do all right.

HUTCH: Aren't you a little tired of doing just all right?

**Interior - Day - Photo Lab**

DOBEY: ...and finally this one taken just 15 minutes before he was gunned down.

SUTTON: You know that's absolutely amazing. I don't think I've seen any of these photographs before.

DOBEY: You know, Isaac Douglas wasn't just a civil rights leader, he was one of my best friends. And in order to keep this investigation of this death open without official approval from the department, I need help. That's why I wanted to appear on a major TV show like yours.

SUTTON: Well, Captain, you've certainly worked hard.

DOBEY: But I can't take all the credit. I just make the public appearances. Quite a few of my detectives have given just about all their off duty time. Well, Miss. Sutton, I'll send the blow ups over later.

SUTTON: Fine

DOBEY: See you this afternoon at your studio?

SUTTON: I'll be looking forwards to it, Captain Dobey.

DOBEY: Thanks again.

SUTTON: Bye now.

DOBEY: Bye-bye.

STARSKY: Hey Cap.

DOBEY: Hi.

STARSKY: Hey, you're not gonna buy a candy bar are you, huh? You started the diet this morning.

DOBEY: Me? Put money in this machine, you kidding?

HUTCH: Look here, Starsky.

STARSKY: Yeah.

HUTCH: A candy bar.

STARSKY: Thank you.

HUTCH: You're welcome.

DOBEY: Hey, don't you two guys have a beat to cover.

STARSKY: Oh, sure.

DOBEY: Well, how about getting on it.

STARSKY: Thanks Cap.

**Interior - Day - Dobey's House**

DOBEY: I don't know about this one.

ROSIE: I think you look fine, Daddy.

DOBEY: You really like that one?

EDITH: Harold, every tie you own is out here.

DOBEY: I was looking for the one I wore when I spoke at the University Club.

EDITH: You're wearing it.

CAL: Dad

DOBEY: What's going on? Cal, you and Rosie run along, huh?

CAL: Come on, Rose.

DOBEY: What's up?

STARSKY: We just came from the chief's office.

DOBEY: So?

STARSKY: Leo Moon escaped from prison two hours ago.

HUTCH: Captain, it was a well-executed, well-organized break. A riot was staged to cover the getaway. Now, Roarke has ordered a unit stationed outside your house until Moon is recaptured.

EDITH: Harold?

STARSKY: We'll wait outside, Cap.

DOBEY: You better keep the kids inside. I'll be back as soon as I can.

EDITH: Do you have to go?

DOBEY: Yes, I do. This TV show could open Isaac's case up. At the least, it will keep it before the public. Besides which, you know how hard I've worked for this. Hey, now, come on. Give me a smile. That's better. Give me a kiss. Who's the boss around here anyway?

EDITH: I am.

HUTCH: Captain, there's a squad car over there. Now, we've had R&I pull Moon's file, but we thought we'd save some time by talking to you.

STARSKY: You know, ah, Moon better than anybody else on the force, right, Captain?

DOBEY: Well, yeah, I guess you could say that. We went to the academy together. ROSIE! CAL! What else can I tell you? About five years ago he disgraced himself and the department. He was convicted of extortion and murder one. I was instrumental in sending him to prison. The beat you guys now have now is the one he had.

HUTCH: Well, then, well then he's got some friends in the area, right?

DOBEY: That you can make book on.

HUTCH: Okay.

DOBEY: You know I don't care how many times you tell these kids they're gonna leave their bikes out here anyway. Cal! Rosie!

STARSKY: Captain, relax. I'll take care of it. I used to leave my bike out when I was a kid too.

DOBEY: Yeah, I bet you did.

HUTCH: Captain, if and when Moon comes to town, he's probably gonna have to get in touch with one of his friends, right?

DOBEY: Yeah. Leo had a girl, used to work for Frisco Fats. Her name was Lola. Lola Brenner.

HUTCH: Lola Brenner. We'll check with the fat man. Now, if we need anymore help-

DOBEY: I'm gonna be at the TV station until 9:00. Then I'm coming straight back here.

**Exterior - Day - White Airport**

NORRIS: Mr. Pommier will take care of you from here. I'll catch up with you later.

MOON: Has he got my goods?

NORRIS: He's got everything you asked for. From a rifle with a high-powered scope, right on down the line. We're just as anxious as you are that you complete your mission.

MOON: Yeah, I'll bet you are. Before I do anything else I got a phone call to make.

NORRIS: There's a pay phone over there. Take good care of our friend.

POMMIER: Until this is done, just like a baby.

NORRIS: I'll see you later.

**Interior - Day - Mac's Pool Room**

FRISCO FATS: Move, kid. Four ball. Last ball. When you play with the king, you're gonna get burned. Be sure to come around next time you get paid, huh?

HUTCH: Don't be ridiculous, Fat Man. What're you gonna do? Out run us. 

FRISCO FATS: You guys got no business with me.

STARSKY: We do, we do.

FRISCO FATS: You want information.

STARSKY: Maybe the kind that can save your life.

HUTCH: Leo Moon busted out of jail today.

STARSKY: There ain't a hole big enough for you to hide in, Fat Man, so you're gonna have to talk to us. Or start getting yourself fitted for a piano crate. You testified against Leo Moon, and he ain't gonna forget that.

FRISCO FATS: I want protection.

HUTCH: We want Lola Brenner.

FRISCO FATS: Lola? Sure, if anyone would know where Leo was-

STARSKY: No, we already know that, Fat Man. The question is, where do we find her? From everybody we've talked to so far, sounds like she dropped off the planet.

FRISCO FATS: Let me make some phone calls and I'll get back to you guys.

HUTCH: Well, you make it fast. It could mean your chubby cheeks.

STARSKY: Isn't that nice.

**Interior - Day - KBEX Studios**

DIRECTOR: All right, everybody, quiet on the set. This is a rehearsal.

STARSKY: You know, this is really something.

HUTCH: Yeah.

STARSKY: I've never been in a TV studio before. Have you?

HUTCH: Yeah, once, when I was a kid my Cub Scout group was on the Maxie Malone Show.

STARSKY: Maxie Malone Show,. Hey I remember him. He was that little midget, right?

HUTCH: Yeah, you know something about him?

STARSKY: What?

HUTCH: He was left handed, too.

STARSKY: There you see.

HUTCH: Yeah.

STARSKY: I used to watch his show every day. Hey, whatever happened to him?

HUTCH: He was arrested.

STARSKY: For what?

HUTCH: I don't know. My mother never let me read that part of the story. Look at Dobey over there. They say when you're on television you gain about 10 pounds.

STARSKY: Yeah, that's for sure.

SUTTON: Off-the-record, Captain Dobey, who do you think was involved in the Douglas killing?

DOBEY: Off-the-record or on the record, if I knew I'd be there arresting him.

SUTTON: Yes, but you must have some idea.

DOBEY: Well, let me put it this way, Miss. Sutton, we know Isaac Douglas was stirring up trouble in the city finance office. He was using some pretty important names. For instance, C.J Woodfield.

SUTTON: Oh, yes. I remember now.

**Interior - Day - Woodfield's Office**

NORRIS: Hello, Mr. Woodfield.

WOODFIELD: Sorry to have kept you waiting, Norris.

NORRIS: No, that's quite all right.

WOODFIELD: Moon is here and happy, ready to do his job?

NORRIS: That's right and chomping at the bit.

CRENSHAW: I still don't like it. How do we know we can trust Moon?

WOODFIELD: The beauty of it is, Crenshaw, we don't have to trust him.

NORRIS: Moon has no idea who we are or why we helped him escape from prison. The man's single person in life is to kill Dobey.

WOODFIELD: Don't you see? We kill Dobey now, using this crazy ex-cop. Then it's all over. And there's no possible connection to us or the Isaac Douglas killing, because quite frankly, Crenshaw, you can't even imagine the things Moon plans to do to that family.

**Exterior - Night - In The Torino**

POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3, come in, please.

HUTCH: Zebra 3, over.

POLICE DISPATCHER: Message from Frisco Fats: See the woman at the massage parlor, 14th and Hudson. Repeat the massage parlor at 14th and Hudson.

**Interior - Night - Massage Parlor**

HUTCH: The Fat Man sent us over here, said you could help us find Lola Brenner.

ETHEL: It figures. Cops, huh?

STARSKY; Afraid so.

ETHEL: Oh well, you win some you lose some. Oh well. You know, that's the trouble with you younger generation. No respect for age. Check.

STARSKY: Well, look, could you tell us something about Lola?

ETHEL: Honey, it looks like we're all out of luck tonight.

STARSKY: Why's that?

ETHEL: After Fat's called, I sent one of the girls over to Lola's place. Man, she split. Bag and baggage.

HUTCH: Any idea where?

ETHEL: I can't say for sure, but she was in some big hurry after she got a phone call this afternoon.

HUTCH: You know from who?

ETHEL: Well, sure I sitting at the desk taking phone calls, wasn't I? I really couldn't hear what he had to say. There some kind of funny noise like a airplane engines or something like that making a terrible racket in the background.

STARSKY: What was his name? Did you catch a name?

ETHEL: Well, sure. Just a minute. I think I got it right here. His name was. Here is it, Leo. Yeah, that's it.

HUTCH: There's a number there too.

ETHEL: Ah huh. Lola wasn't here at the time so I had to get his number so she could call him back.

STARSKY: If Moon was calling from an airport he might have just beat all those road blocks. He might have flown right over them.

HUTCH: Dobey's

STARSKY: See ya, sweetheart.

ETHEL: Baby, I hope so.

**Interior - Night - Dobey's House**

DOBEY:  (on television)  Then he turned to me and said:  " Harold, if I'm defiance of that unjust law tomorrow, you just may have to arrest me. " Shortly before he was killed.

CAL: Right on, dad.

DOBEY: (on television)...the September 8th mach for hiring minorities.

SUTTON :  (on television)  I'm sorry, Captain D obey , but we have run out of time. I just want to thank you very much for coming here tonight.

DOBEY: (on television) Thank you.

SUTTON: (on television. And thank you all for joining us.

EDITH: All right, young man. It's time for you to be getting to your homework.

CAL: Yeah, I guess I better. Mom, can I have some ice cream?

EDITH: You just had a huge bowl of popcorn.

CAL: Yeah, I know, but I always get hungry when I eat popcorn.

EDITH: I'll get it.

DOBEY: (on phone) How did I do?

EDITH: Oh, honey, you were terrific.

DOBEY: I'm all finished here, so I'll be leaving in a few minutes, okay?

EDITH: Okay.

DOBEY: Did you lock up?

EDITH: Yes, yes all the doors are locked.

DOBEY: Good, I'll be home in 20 minutes.

EDITH: All right, all right, I'll see you then. Bye-bye. Well, I see you didn't waste any time.

CAL: Mom?

EDITH: Cal, it's probably just a power failure, but I don't think it would do any harm to get a hold of your father. (on phone) Hello, operator? Yes, would you get me the number of television station channel 6, please?

EDITH: But... Hello? Hello? Operator? Hello? Hello? Cal, go upstairs. First lock your sister in her room and then bring me down your father's spare gun.

CAL: All right.

EDITH: Help! I have a gun. I'm warning you.

EDITH: Come on CAL, come with me. Watch it.

CAL: Why doesn't he do something?

EDITH: I don't know, but I'm sure gonna find out.

CAL: Mama.

EDITH: Bolt the door after me. Protect your little sister. Officer? Officer? Officer.

HUTCH: EDITH, it's all right, it's Hutch. It's all right. It's all right. Come on now.

**Interior - Night - Moon's Hideout**

MOON: All right, baby. We're almost home. Now, once Dobey is dead, it's a plane for South America and $50.000 cash. We can do a lot out there with that kinda money.

LOLA: If you're still alive.

MOON: I'm beginning to wonder which way you'd prefer it.

LOLA: Four years is a long time, the way I've had to live.

MOON: Where the hell do you think I've been? On a picnic. Now, tonight, Dobey made the down payment for those four years. Tomorrow he pays the whole bill.

**Exterior - Night - Dobey's House**

STARSKY: Yeah, give me a trace on the following number. 555-1329.

**Interior - Night - Dobey's House**

DOBEY: Yes, Edith. I know, baby. Come on, sit down. It's gonna be all right.

CAL: Dad, they said that the phones are working though they have to send a man out tomorrow to make the connection permanent

DOBEY: Good, CAL. Rosie?

CAL: I'll go check on her.

DOBEY: And close the door will you, Cal?

CAL: Okay.

DOBEY: Now, everything's gonna be all right, baby. The family's together, and he can't hurt us now.

HUTCH: Okay that's it.

STARSKY: That number Ethel gave us is from a pay phone at White Airfield.

HUTCH: White Airfield.

STARSKY: Where's Dobey?

HUTCH: He's in with Edith.

DOBEY: Thanks. Hello?

MOON: Hello, old pal.

DOBEY: Moon?

MOON: I just wanted to let you know I'm in town. Tomorrow's for real.

DOBEY: You're a sick man, Leo.

MOON: That's right, I'm sick, but you're dead.

DOBEY: Edith. Now, I want you to go upstairs and pack. Its better if you and the children wait over at your mother's until this is over.

EDITH: But you're my husband and this is our home. I don't want to leave you and neither do the children.

DOBEY: Edith, let's talk it over in here.

HUTCH: White Airfield, huh? A lot of light plane traffic out there.

STARSKY: Yeah, which means we gotta check an awful lot of planes before we find the plane Moon might have come in on.

HUTCH: Yeah.

STARSKY: Hey.

HUTCH: Hi, Rosie. We didn't hear you come down here. 

ROSIE: Why does that man wanna hurt us and make my mama cry?

HUTCH: Come here, sweetheart. I guess because that man isn't very nice. He used to be a policeman. He was a bad policeman and your daddy helped put him in jail.

ROSIE: Did he rob banks?

HUTCH: No, I don't think he robbed any banks, but he did a lot of other things weren't very nice.

ROSIE: Please don't let him hurt my daddy.

HUTCH: No, we won't.

**Interior - Day - White Airport**

FRY: Yeah and the third guy. The third guy was big, you know, muscular. And he had a wicked looking scar running right across this face.

HUTCH: Is this the guy? 

FRY: Yeah, right, that's him. Now, wait a minute. I want you to check that out again.

HUTCH: He just identified Moon from the picture.

STARSKY: Great.

HUTCH: Did you come up with anything?

STARSKY: No, the plane's a rental. A cleaning crew went through it a half hour after it came in. There wasn't a usable print in the whole thing.

FRY: No. Yeah, all right, all right. Thanks, yeah. Ah, gentlemen, look, ah, I'm afraid to tell you that the license and the name that the pilot used, they were both phoney.

HUTCH: What's the matter with you people? Don't you check out who rents your planes?

FRY: Yeah, usually.

HUTCH: What do you mean "usually"?

FRY: I knew him, I mean, you know, I've seen him around.

STARSKY: Here?

FRY: No. When I worked at the airfield at Mandalay Heights. He flew for Woodfield Industries.

STARSKY: Wait a minute. C.J. Woodfield.

FRY: That's right. He was the old man's private pilot.

STARSKY: C.J. Woodfield. His company's one of those that Isaac Douglas named as getting special treatment on city contracts.

HUTCH: Wait a minute. So if he's the one Douglas had the goods on. Now with Dobey trying to re-open that investigation things could get pretty hot for Woodfield right?

STARSKY: Then if he wanted to kill Dobey, what better way than to bust a crazy like Moon of out of prison.

HUTCH: Then to ensure that Moon doesn't get hung up on a roadblock, Woodfield has one of his pilots rent a plane under a phoney name, fly upstate and pick him up.

STARSKY: Man, this whole thing is getting really scary. All of a sudden we're in the middle of a conspiracy that Dobey's been trying to pin down for over a year.

HUTCH: Well, what have we got, huh? The pilot.

STARSKY: Well, even if we make him, it's gonna be an awfully long way before we prove that Woodfield himself was involved.

HUTCH: Well, Moon is the key.

STARSKY: Yeah.

HUTCH: And he missed last night.

STARSKY: Right.

HUTCH: That's gonna make him nervous, huh?

STARSKY: Maybe they'll make a mistake.

HUTCH: Let's hope so.

**Exterior - Day - In The Torino**

HUTCH: Zebra 3 to control. We're en route to Mandalay Heights Airport. Notify Dobey. We'll check with him from there.

**Exterior Day - Mandalay Heights Airport**

MECHANIC: Yeah, yeah, sure. The pilot you guys are talking about is Marty. A Marty POMMIER, POMMIER. P-O-M-M-I-E-R.

HUTCH: You're sure of the spelling?

MECHANIC: I ought to be. He's signed enough work orders for me. I do most of the maintenance on the Woodfield plane.

STARSKY: You always do your maintenance early on a Sunday morning?

MECHANIC: I don't think I should be talking to you two guys.

HUTCH: You're gonna talk to us one way or the other, pal. Make it easy on yourself.

MECHANIC: Woodfield's people call in the middle of the night; say they got a rush-rush job. I have to have the plane ready for a long range flight no later than noon.

HUTCH: Well, then you got one hour to get Pommier for us.

MECHANIC: Hey, I ain't got time to be running your errands. I got to get this plane in the air.

STARSKY: Look, I don't know how to break this to you, pal, but if Pommier is the guy we're after you're not gonna get anything in the air today.

HUTCH: Your bosses ain't gonna like it if we close this place down and we'll close it down unless we get the answers we want. You can reach us at this number. That's one hour. That's interesting. A suddenly scheduled long range flight. Be a good way for Leo Moon to get out of the country. 

STARSKY: They only part that bothers me is that it's scheduled for noon.

**Interior - Day - Moon's Hideout**

MOON: This is was I call being dressed to kill, right?

POMMIER: Everything is set. You leave in 30 minutes.

MOON: I want to be on time. The Captain's never late for Sunday service, right?

LOLA: How do you know the police will even let the hearse near the church?

POMMIER: Because the funeral arrangements we made three days ago, by one of the most reputable mortuaries in the city. Shall we try your casket on?

MOON: Let's go.

**Interior - Day - Dobey's House**

DOBEY: If you're right, you're only one step away from tying C.J Woodfield not only to Moon's escape, but Isaac's murder. But on the other hand if you're wrong, Woodfield's a powerful enough man to see to it that we're all walking a beat in a bean field.

STARSKY: That's what I like about you, Cap, you always look at the bright side.

HUTCH: Did I ever tell you about my aunt? She was left-handed.

STARSKY: No. What did you family do? Lock her up in the attic.

HUTCH: Yeah, sometimes. How'd you know?

DOBEY: Hey, what are you talking about?

HUTCH: Didn't you ever notice about left handed people, Captain, their a little strange.

DOBEY: Answer the phone, Hutch.

HUTCH: Yeah, Dobey's No, this is a Detective Hutchinson. Yeah, we'd appreciate that. We'll be there in about twenty minutes. C.J Woodfield just invited us to breakfast.

**Interior - Day - Woodfield's House**

WOODFIELD: Heavenly Father, we thank thee for the food we're about to eat and ask thy divine grace and guidance for those who are about to share thy bounty. Amen.

STARSKY: Amen.

WOODFIELD: I am a simple man from simple roots, Mr. Detectives. I like to feel I can keep close to my creator. I hope me little invocation didn't make you feel uncomfortable.

STARSKY: Oh no.

HUTCH: No, no, why should it?

WOODFIELD: One never can tell these days with lawlessness and anti-patriotism running rampant across the nation.

NORRIS: Excuse me Mr. Woodfield. I think you're forgetting these two gentlemen are officers of the law.

WOODFIELD: Oh yes, yes. Now, I believe you two are interested in talking to me about something to do with Mr. Pommier?

STARSKY: Yes, we'd like to ask you a few questions.

NORRIS: I think the point Mr. Woodfield was trying to make was what sort of questions you want to ask.

STARSKY: Oh.

HUTCH: Was your pilot involved in helping a man escape from prison yesterday?

WOODFIELD: Escape from prison? Oh, somebody has certainly sent you off on a wild goose chase.

HUTCH: Why do you say that?

NORRIS: Marty was with us all day yesterday.

STARSKY: All day?

WOODFIELD: Yes. Most of the day. We were talking about a trip he's gonna make for us this afternoon.

STARSKY: We still want to find him, if you can tell us where he is.

WOODFIELD: We've just told you, Marty was with us.

HUTCH: Quite frankly, sir, we don't believe you. Could I have some more milk, please?

STARSKY: We want to see Mr. Pommier. And we want to see him now. If we find out the two of you knew where he was and we weren't telling us, we're gonna come back here and arrest the pair of you for obstructing justice.

WOODFIELD: I can see now it was a mistake inviting you here this morning. Norris, I want their names and badge numbers. 

HUTCH: Just tell them Starsky and Hutch. They'll know who we are.

STARSKY: He's Hutch, I'm Starsky.

WOODFIELD: I'm not in the habit of being called a liar and I don't like it. And I don't think my friend, the governor, will like it. 

HUTCH: Well, by the same token, sir, we don't like anybody busted out of jail to kill our captain.

STARSKY: Causes unrest in the ranks. You never know who to invite to parties, or who to-

WOODFIELD: And believe me Mr. Detectives before, I'm through you two won't like it.

STARSKY: Oh, we stopped liking it long before when you first started serving this mush.

(Starsky and Hutch leave.)

NORRIS: Everything's gonna be all right, Mr. Woodfield.

WOODFIELD: Not if they find Marty before Moon has finished his job.

NORRIS: They can't. Not now, there's not enough time.

**Interior - Day - Moon's Hideout**

POMMIER: After you've killed Dobey, it's up to you to get back here. If you make it, I'll pick you up at 11:30 ,and we'll be in the air by noon.

MOON: I'll make it. Be ready at 11:30.

**Interior - Day - Dobey's House**

DOBEY: All right, fine. Well, everything's set. We're gonna arrive at church five minutes late, but we get better protection that way, just in case Moon-

EDITH: Whatever you think best, dear.

DOBEY: You know damn well what I think is best.

EDITH: Harold, such language, and on the way to church too. Come on, children.

DOBEY: After your mother, young man.

**Exterior - Day - In The Torino**
    
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3, come in please.
    
    HUTCH: Zebra 3, over.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: Partial information on suspect, Pommier. Suspect has no listed local residence, but does have a business address. 132 Marshall.
    
    HUTCH: Roger and out.
    
    STARSKY: That's in the warehouse district.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - First Congregational Church**
    
    PATROL OFFICER: A little early, aren't you? Regular services won't be over for about a hour. All right, drive through here. You can park across the street.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Moon's Hideout**
    
    STARSKY: Hold it! Freeze! 
    
    HUTCH: What do I do now? You're the one she isn't listening to. Come on, Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Look out.
    
    BRENNER: No! Stop! Stop!
    
    HUTCH: I don't think she likes you, Starsky. Too much for you, partner? 
    
    STARSKY: Next time we bust into a room, you yell "freeze."
    
    HUTCH: Are you Lola Brenner?
    
    BRENNER: Stuff it.
    
    HUTCH: Listen, you have a very easy choice, Lola. You can spend the next 20 years in a penitentiary or you can tell us where Leo Moon is.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day -** **First Congregational** **Church**
    
    DOBEY: Edith, I want you to take the children and wait for me inside. I'll be there in a moment.
    
    EDITH: All right.
    
    DOBEY: Watch the door, Cal.
    
    PATROL OFFICER: Everything is secure, captain. We have officers around the perimeter.
    
    HUTCH: (on radio) This is Zebra 3. Instruct all units protecting Captain Dobey that suspect Leo Moon is waiting in a hearse at the First Congregational Church.
    
    DOBEY: Okay, let's go.
    
    PATROL OFFICER: Down! Get down!
    
    (Gunflight ensues.) 
    
    MOON: Go! Go! Go!
    
    DOBEY: Come on, cut him off! 
    
    (Gunfight continues.)
    
    DOBEY: Thanks. I owe you guys one. If you wan to go to the station, get started on your report. I'll see you there in about an hour.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, where will you be till then?
     
    DOBEY: I gave you your thanks, didn't I? Now I'm gonna give the Lord his.
    
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Woodfield's Office**
    
    WOODFIELD: We don't have any choice.
    
    POMMIER: That's easy for you to say, Mr. Woodfield, but I'm the one the cops are after. I'm getting out of the country.
    
    WOODFIELD: You'll leave when I say you can. 
    
    NORRIS: We always knew Moon could fail. That's why we had the contingency plan.
    
    WOODFIELD: Marty, you're the only one who can handle it.
    
    POMMIER: If I get caught, it's a pipeline straight back to here.
    
    CRENSHAW: If Dobey isn't killed, it comes back here anyway. 
    
    NORRIS: Marty, this way, it'll still be blamed on Moon. 
    
    WOODFIELD: We can't survive a new investigation into Douglas' assassination or Crenshaw's city contracts. Let's face it. Either way, everything is on the line, for all of us.
    
    POMMIER: All right. All right. When it's done, I want a plane ready when I get to the field.
    
    WOODFIELD: But of course. Norris, after he's planted the dynamite, I think Marty will have outlived his usefulness. Take care of him.
    
    NORRIS: Right.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Dobey's House**
    
    POMMIER: You can tell them everything's fine now.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    STARSKY: Lola Brenner's not the brightest girl, but she figured she'd get a better break if she helped us while you were alive.
    
    DOBEY: What about Pommier?
    
    HUTCH: We got the airfield staked out, the warehouse, Woodfield Industries. He moves, we got him.
    
    STARSKY: According to the FBI, Pommier was a demolitions expert in the Navy, then he worked for Woodfield for 12 years as a pilot and an explosives man. 
    
    DOBEY: You know there have been a lot of lonely hours these last few months. I even wondered if I was crazy trying to get Isaac's case reopened.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, Captain, if we get Pommier, and if we get him to talk, we can blow
    this whole thing wide open.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Hutchinson. Hutchinson. Pommier. What? A telephone company uniform? Got it. Our man's been spotted at Mandalay Heights Airfield.
    
    DOBEY: Wait a minute. There was a telephone truck at my house this morning. The man was supposedly fixing the wires Moon cut.
    
    STARSKY: They're not giving up.
    
    DOBEY: Rose, get my wife on the phone. Tell her to get out of there. You get the bomb squad. Tell them to be at my house right now. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Mandalay Heights Airport**
    
    (Gunfight ensues.) 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Precinct**
    
    DOBEY: You know the bomb squad took twelve sticks of dynamite from under my house Set to go off just as my family and I sat down to dinner. 
    
    HUTCH: Is everybody all right? 
    
    DOBEY: Yeah, but what about Pommier? Is he gonna cooperate?
    
    STARSKY: After Woodfield tried to kill him, he's ready to talk about everything from Moon's escape to Douglas' assassination.
    
    HUTCH: Let's get to it, huh?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Woodfield's Office**
    
    CRENSHAW: The police have come in through the front gates and are on their way up.
    
    WOODFIELD: Thank you. I'd like to be alone, Crenshaw. Well, Mr. Detectives, it seems we meet again. What can I do for you?
    
    STARSKY: Not a thing, Mr. Woodfield. Mr. Pommier is already doing all that's necessary at the station.
    
    HUTCH: Mr. Woodfield, Captain Dobey.
    
    DOBEY: C.J. Woodfield?
    
    WOODFIELD: Yes.
    
    DOBEY: I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Isaac Douglas.
    
    WOODFIELD: You...? - You gonna give me my rights, boy?
    
    DOBEY: You're gonna get all your rights, C.J., including the rights you denied Isaac Douglas, the rights you denied this city by corrupting its political process, even the rights you would deny me and my family. You have the right to remain silent.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's House**
    
    ROSIE: Left foot, blue.
    
    ETHEL: Starsky and Hutch saved our lives. I don't see why you can't give them a simple thank-you.
    
    DOBEY: Because Starsky and Hutch are policemen. What they did was in the line of duty. No more, no less. Spin it again, Rosie.
    
    CAL: So why'd you recommend medals?
    
    DOBEY: Hey, look, can we just enjoy Rosie's birthday without any more shoptalk?
    
    ETHEL: Yes, dear.
    
    ROSIE: Right hand, yellow.
    
    ETHEL: All right, if you don't want to admit to Starsky and Hutch themselves, why don't you admit to me that you're grateful to them for saving our lives.
    
    DOBEY: Look, Edith, as captain of the detectives, I've got a certain image I have to maintain. A certain...
    
    STARSKY: "Dignity" is always a very good word.
    
    ROSIE: Uncle Dave, Uncle Ken.
    
    STARSKY: Happy birthday, Rosie.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, sweetheart.
    
    ROSIE: For me?
     
    STARSKY: I suppose you could let that big kid there play with it if he promises to behave himself. I've got one for you too, but you got to guess which hand.
    
    ROSIE: That one.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, hey, do that again.
    
    ROSIE: Do what? 
    
    STARSKY: Point at his hand, the way you just did. You're left-handed, huh?
    
    ROSIE: Of course.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, you come here, my little pumpkin. You are my partner. Rosie's left-handed. Now what do you got to say to that?
    
    HUTCH: Well, one out of two isn't bad.
    
    END
    


End file.
